


all-american french fries

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Tony spread his arms expansively. “Behold! I present to you: every American delicacy I could find at fuck o’clock in the morning!”





	all-american french fries

Tony spread his arms expansively. “Behold! I present to you: every American delicacy I could find at fuck o’clock in the morning!”

Wanda hid her smile behind her hand. “Tony, you really didn’t-”

“Nonsense! I couldn’t allow you to go on without tasting Burger King fries!”

Clint rushed past on her left, just behind Pietro on her right.

“Dibs on the Whopper!”

“Hey, leave me some pie!”

Wanda summoned a chocolate shake and watched her teammates tear into the pile of fast food.

“Wendy’s frosty?” Natasha appeared. “Ooh, good choice.”

Wanda did not question the Big Mac in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: scarlet witch and chocolate for a drabble?
> 
> Pietro is ALIVE, dammit, I'll fight you, let the Maximoffs be HAPPY
> 
> Send me prompts and find more strident opinions @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
